Blind Denial
by Madabelle
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are always together, but rarely alone. Their feelings for each other have been growing stronger but they are too scared to act on them. They both think the other doesn't feel the same way so they are denying their own hearts. But what will happen when Happy leaves them alone one night? Will they finally reveal their feelings? Or will they continue to blindly deny?
1. Unexpected Guests

Lucy got dressed and walked out of the bathroom. To no surprise she found happy and Natsu sitting on her couch. "What are you doing here?!" She cried, although the reason was fairly obvious by the sound their stomachs made.

"We're hungry Lucy!" they cried in unison.

Not in the mood to fight, Lucy immediately gave in. "Oh all right. Just stop whining and I'll make you something."

"Yay!" Happy extended his wings and circled the room, Natsu merely stretched out on the couch, placing his hands behind his head.

Lucy went into her small kitchen and started preparing a small meal. She found some fish and rice and immediately decided to prepare the two, knowing Happy's obsession with fish. As she busied herself making food she listened as Happy rambled to Natsu about the most random things. She smiled and asked herself how the two of them always made her feel so good.

She came out of the kitchen, food in hand to discover a sleeping Natsu. Happy immediately buzzed over to his food and lost himself in fishy heaven. Lucy went to Natsu's side and questioned whether she should wake him or not. She decided to give him a little longer to sleep. Happy ate as contentedly as his name. "Thanks Lu!" he grinned.

"Of course, Happy. Don't tell Natsu, but it's my pleasure." She smiled down at her strange little feline friend. He smiled back but went still as a clock somewhere chimed the hour.

"Oh no!" he cried, rising in the air, "What time is it?"

"Seven O' clock" Lucy replied.

"I have to go Lucy! I promised Charle that I would take her somewhere tonight…I forgot to tell Natsu!" he flew over to Lucy and grabbed her face, "Please explain to Natsu, tell him I'll be home tomorrow night." And with that hurried explanation Happy flew out the window.

Lucy stared after Happy, wondering what she was going to tell Natsu when he woke up. Natsu hates being home without Happy, and she hated the idea of him being alone. She worried about this as she walked back to the kitchen with Natsu's food, looking for a place to keep it warm.

"WAAAIT!" A voice suddenly yelled from behind. "Don't take my food away…I'm hungry!" Lucy snapped around as Natsu, eyes suddenly open, looked after her retreating figure with panic. She faked annoyance as she walked to him and shoved it under his nose. It didn't take him long to eat, he really was hungry. She waited to take back his plate, but he wouldn't let it go. "I can take it" he said with a smirk. "Happy!" he said, looking around the room for his cat, "We'll do our own dishes tonight. Happy?"

"He's not here. He took Charle somewhere, says he'll be back tomorrow." Natsu's eyes grew wide, and then he pouted.

"But I don't wanna sleep at home without Happy." He looked all sad for a moment and then, with a sparkle in his eyes he said, "So I'll sleep here!"

"Wha-"

"It's perfect! I'll do the dishes and then you'll owe me and I'll stay here!"

"But, Natsu, I cooked so you owe _me _already!" he didn't seem to hear her, only brushed past her with the dishes towards the kitchen.

Lucy watched his back with panic. He was going to stay here tonight? No way! Maybe a few months ago she didn't mind. But things were a little different now. Her feelings had transformed. Being alone with Natsu at night, no matter his oblivious state to her feelings, did not seem like a good idea. She skulked into the kitchen. Natsu, in his excitement, was already halfway done. "You really think I'm going to let you stay here just because you're doing the dishes?" Natsu looked up with a big grin.

"Yep!"

"I'm not going to let you, Natsu."

Natsu glanced over once more, his face contorted in a puppy dog pout. "Pwese, lucy-lou. Don't weave me awl awone…" Lucy was done for. She couldn't compete with Natsu like this. Sighing, Lucy responded, "Fine. But you'll have to do more than the dishes."

"Oh forget it." Natsu finished his last dish and walked out of the kitchen. "I'm not in the mood to work." He slowly started working his way towards the window, preparing himself to jump out.

"Wait!" Lucy cried before thinking about it. "You can stay here, all right!?"

He turned around with a huge smile, "YAY!" he jumped over to hug Lucy. "You're the greatest Lucy!" Lucy pushed away from his hug, uncomfortable with her own unrequited feelings. "We're gonna have so much fun tonight!" Lucy sighed as Natsu started running around the room. "What should we do first?" He looked at her desk, "read one of your manuscripts?" He ran to the open the closet, "play some cards?" Lucy groaned as he opened her dresser, "play dress up- woah. What's this for?" Lucy snatched away the thong in his hand, blushing crimson. She really needed to get rid of her old wardrobe. She looked at Natsu but he was already moving on in his hyper activity. This time he walked in to her bathroom, "I figured out what to do first!" She followed him inside vainly hoping his plan involved cleaning supplies. Suddenly Natsu's jacket flew into her face. "I'll take a bath!" Natsu's jacket fell into her arms but his words didn't quite register in her brain until he started to unbuckle his pants.

Taking his jacket with her, Lucy left Natsu in the bathroom holding back a scream. She slammed the door and leaned her back against it. _That was close. _She thought to herself. She blinked back the image of his bare back, chasing it from her mind. Grateful that was all she'd seen. She held his jacket up to her nose, breathing in his smoky scent. A splash from inside the bathroom interrupted her thoughts, and she bolted away from the bathroom. She moved to sit on the couch, wondering what to do about her current predicament. A breeze blew through the window, sending a shiver through her body. She instinctively slipped into Natsu's black jacket. His coat only had a long sleeve for the left arm, but it was warmer than nothing at all. Actually, it was really warm, as if carried within it was a hint of Natsu's flames.


	2. A Fateful Accident

From inside the bathroom Natsu sat soaking in the warm water. He didn't know what to do. He hated being alone, but being alone with Lucy seemed like a risky idea. Why did Happy have to leave them? Natsu groaned. How long could he stay inside the bathroom before he'd be forced to leave? He thought back on all their memory's together. The water started to chill a little, so Natsu lit his foot on fire to heat the water. Images flashed through his mind like the ripples in the water. Images of him and Lucy and the rest of Fairy Tail. He cared about each and every one of his teammates. He'd do anything for any of them, even that icy blockheaded jerk Grey. Erza scared him half to death, but he'd already proven he'd put his very life on the line for her. But none of them inspired the same kind of feelings that Lucy did within him. When anyone else was in trouble he felt breathless with anger and desperation, but sometimes just sitting and laughing with Lucy took his breath away. When she was in trouble his desperation wasn't fueled by adrenaline, it was fueled by something deeper. An instinctive need to have her close by his side and safe.

Being a Dragon Slayer meant he was full of power. Erza's raw power was unique and unparalleled. Grey's power was something ferocious and raw, always growing. So many of the other wizards in Fairy Tail possessed raw powers like theirs, and to an outsider's perspective Natsu knew Lucy appeared weaker than them. But she wasn't. She had once stood face to face with the Celestial Spirit King having summoned each of her Sprits at once. She had a conviction and an inner strength that was dazzling to him. She was fit to be a Celestial Wizard because she was filled with a celestial light that filled his soul with hope. He knew that Fairy Tail as a whole possessed a reputation for comradery and unbreakable bonds. He knew each of them fought to keep it strong, but he had never seen someone more dedicated to that partnership and love than Lucy. She had joined later than most, and yet her place in Fairy Tail was almost like the heart of a person. Long before she had come to Fairy Tail, somehow she had always been a part. That was why Natsu brought her to Fairy Tail, he had sensed within her a belonging, one that grew every single day.

Natsu shook himself from his thoughts as he realized the water had once again grown cold. _No use in heating it again_ he thought _I might as well just face this. _And with that he left the water in search of a towel. After a minute of searching he gave up and just lit himself on fire to steam himself off. He picked up his clothes and started to dress when he realized his jacket was nowhere to be found. He grabbed his scarf and walked out the door, a few lingering drops of water clung to his hair and chest, but he ignored them, hoping to find his jacket just outside the door. Instead his breath caught in his throat as he saw Lucy standing by the window, moonlit hair flying in the wind, arms folded across her chest, wearing his jacket. He forced himself to breathe and started towards her. She shivered and ran her left hand over her right arm. She was cold. Natsu wondered what he should do. He wanted to pull her into his arms and warm her, heat was his thing, his specialty. But Lucy already was frustrated by his presence in her home…Natsu shuddered himself to think of what she would do if he invaded her personal space too.

Natsu didn't know what to do, or if he should say anything at this point. He wanted to turn around and run back into the Bathroom. This situation was beyond his comprehension and escape seemed like the best option. He was about to turn for the bathroom when Lucy turned around. At the sight of Natsu only a few feet behind her, Lucy jumped back with a squeal. She fell backwards, tripping over the windowsill and Natsu realized, to his horror, she was going to fall out the window. He jolted forward in shock and reached for her. He was too late to keep her from falling out the window, so he did the next best thing. He jumped after her. He caught her, mid scream and air, and landed on the street below cradling her in his arms.

As they both caught their breath Natsu wondered at his luck. Here he had just been hoping to hold her in his arms, and because of accidentally scaring her Natsu had given himself the perfect excuse to do so. He looked down at Lucy with a grin, "you should be more careful."


	3. A Leap Back To The Known

Lucy was too shocked to yell at Natsu. He had scared the living daylights out of her. Yet, as always, he had caught her in her plight. She loved the feel of his strong arms cradling her, cherished the feel of the way his chest felt against her bare right arm. He was so warm. As he spoke to her she forced her brain to return to its platonic state.

"Well you shouldn't scare me then!" she tried pushing away from him, fighting her desire to stay in his arms. To her shock, his arms tightened against her protests. "Hey!" she cried, "let me down!"

"Not yet." Was his only reply. Natsu crouched low to the ground and then kicked off the street, shooting a flame or two from his toes as he leapt into the air back towards her home. As they made their way through to air towards her window Natsu's scarf slipped from his hand. Lucy hadn't even noticed it there before the wind started to carry it away. Lucy reached out and caught it in her grasp before it could get any further. As Natsu crawled through her window Lucy wondered once more how she was ever going to make it through so much alone time with Natsu without giving away her feelings for him.

"Thanks for catching me." She whispered once they were safely within her walls.

Natsu placed her feet on the ground and grinned at her, teeth flashing in the moonlight. "Thanks for catching my scarf." Lucy smiled back and then, thoughtlessly reached up and started to wrap the white fabric around Natsu's neck. She watched his eyes as she did so. He was very still as she completed the action. His eyes were intense and Lucy wondered if she had done something wrong, shown to much feeling through her body language. She looked at the ground, bringing her hands down with her eyes.

"It's the least I could do."

Her hands were almost to her side when something warm clasped them. She looked up slightly to see one of Natsu's hands holding her fingers. His other hand came under her chin and tilted her face upward. When their eyes met once more his hands released her. "You owe me nothing, as always Lucy. Thank you for always being my equal and my friend." Lucy wondered at the word equal. Did he really see _her _as equal to _him? _The idea made little to no sense to her. But she didn't bother to correct him, what good would that do?

"I'm going to go change into my P.J's." Lucy looked at Natsu one more time before heading for her dresser to retrieve her clothing. She entered the bathroom quickly and shut the door. She slipped on her pajama pants but couldn't seem to take off his jacket to change her shirt. She would have to give it back now. Sighing she forced it over her arm and changed.


	4. Nonverbal Quiet

When Lucy entered the bathroom Natsu started pacing the room. What was he going to do? Every second they spent alone together drove him just a little bit more insane. He had never realized how hard it was to be alone with her. They spent so much time together, they were more often together than separate…but Happy or Erza or Grey or someone else was almost always with them. The door to the bathroom opened and Lucy stepped out. In her arms she held his Jacket and as she got closer to him she extended it to him without a word. He took it reluctantly. Wondering what to say. He didn't understand what was happening at this point.

"Thank You." Was what he finally got out.

"Sure." She smiled. "I'm tired." She said with a yawn. "Bed time!"

She walked past him to pull down her blankets and crawl in. Natsu watched her walk away and then looked towards the couch. He laid down and stared up at the ceiling. Apparently no more words were needed. With a sigh he closed his eyes. Everything around him smelled like her, warm and bright. With his eyes closed his nose took over, as did his hearing. He could hear her roll over and sigh. This was going to be a very long night. Natsu really didn't know if he would get any sleep at all.

An hour or two passed in silence, well, nonverbal quietness. Natsu could hear everything Lucy did. He wasn't trying to listen to her breathing, it just invaded his mind whenever he tried to focus on anything else. He memorized its pattern without meaning to. That's why he noticed the second it became quicker. He listened with intensity for the source of her rapid in taking of breath. After almost a minute something else escaped her lips. "Na..tsu." His eyes flashed open as he jolted into a seated position. He looked over at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately. He could imagine all sorts of vicious monsters making their way towards her. Why hadn't he heard them enter? But as he glanced towards her, he saw nothing. He got up and moved closer to her. Sniffing the air for any smell foreign to her own. There was nothing there. They were still alone. He wrinkled his forehead in confusion. Why was she calling him if there was nothing wrong? Lucy rolled toward him and he realized she was still sleeping.

His heart picked up pace. Why was Lucy saying his name if she was asleep? Was he, perhaps, inside her dreams?

"Na..tsu." a smile spread across Lucy's sleeping face, followed by a sigh. Natsu held his breath as he approached her. Lucy was dreaming about him, and she was clearly very happy. Why did that make him so elated? The smile faded from Lucy's face and Natsu watched as a frown took its place. "no.." she whispered, desperate."don't-don't go." Her head moved slightly and a strand of golden hair sliped over her face. "Please don't go, Natsu." A tear spilt down her cheek from the corner of her eye. Ignroing the consequences to his actions, Natsu sat on her bed. He moved the hair from her face and then placed his hand on her cheek, wiping the tear away with his thumb.

"I won't go anywhere." He whispered gently.


	5. Caught

Lucy's eyes fluttered open.

"whaa-?" when she saw Natsu, hand on her cheek, sitting on her bed she blinked.

She couldn't make sense of her surroundings. What was a dream? What had been real? She could see images in her mind of Natsu walking away from her, leaving her, leaving Fairy Tail. But in front of her was the same person, and he was touching her.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked her, pulling her from his thoughts. His hand was still on her cheek. How could she tell him that she had been dreaming about him? She didn't understand why he was there, warm hand against her skin, but she knew it couldn't be anything more than concern.

"I was dreaming about my Dad." She said, hoping he'd believe her.

"Liar." She started to sit up, but he pushed her back.

"Why would I be lying?" she asked, desperate. Natsu leaned in closer.

"If you were dreaming about your Dad, why were you calling my name?" Her eyes went wide. She had been calling him? She was in trouble. What was she going to do? How was she going to reverse this?

"Natsu-"

"Just like that, you called me just like that. More than once."

She searched her brain for an excuse.

"If I was calling you it was probably in frustration." She blurted the words out, begging him to take them.

"Then why were you smiling?" She had been _smiling? _Lucy blinked once, twice in despair. There was no denying it. She didn't even know how anymore. But she didn't know what to say either. So she just stopped saying anything.

"You see," Natsu began," I think there is something you aren't telling me."

Lucy looked away, not knowing how to even look at him. Everything was over.


	6. Pinned

As Lucy looked away Natsu's heart beated even quicker. She was hiding something from him. He was certain of it. And maybe, just maybe it was the same kind of secret he'd been holding in for so long. He needed to know.

"What are you hiding, Lucy?" He stared at her, daring to hope.

"Nothing!" She muttered. "I'm not hiding anything. I don't know why you think I said your name, but why were you watching me anyway? How would you notice me 'smiling' or frowning or anything unless you were watching me like a pervert?" She looked back at him, venom in her eyes. He took his hand away from her and folded his arms.  
"I wasn't watching anyone." He grumbled. "I was just trying to sleep when some annoying girl whispered my name."

"Annoying?"

"Yeah, annoying!" he snapped, frustrated that this conversation was so different from the one in his heart.

"I am not annoying!"

"And I am not a pervert!" Lucy kicked Natsu off her bed.

"Get off my bed!" Natsu turned back towards Lucy, frustrated and annoyed. Instead of complying with her wishes, Natsu pushed her aside and climbed into her bed.

"No!" He snapped. "I'm sleeping here."

"You really _are _a pervert!" she snapped, inching away, "Go back to the couch!"

"I am not a pervert!" he yelled. "Your stupid couch just isn't comfy and you're annoying, so I think I deserve better!"

"Fine!" she started to move towards the edge of her bed. "If you won't sleep there, I will!"

Natsu was annoyed. He didn't want to be called a pervert or lied to. But neither did he want Lucy to be on the couch. He reached out and pulled her back, trying to get her to stay.

"Let go of me, Natsu!" she cried, fighting to get away.

"Nobody's going to sleep on your stupid couch, Lucy."

"Well we aren't sleeping here together!"

"That sounds like a challenge to me!" Natsu cried, enjoying himself immensely.

Lucy struggled to get free, but he was stronger than her. Within a minute or so of fighting, He had her pinned. He knelt on either side of her, holding both of her arms down above her head. Even powerless against him, she wiggled in an attempt to get free.

"Natsu!" she shrieked, glaring up at him. He felt himself watching her lips intently. Her shriek seemed so inviting. He forced himself to look into her eyes.

"I'm not going to let you go, Lucy. You might as well stop fighting." He remembered her whispered words from earlier, _don't go_. "I'm not going anywhere Lucy. Not now, not ever. Get used to it."

She stopped struggling beneath him.

"Why are you doing, Natsu?"

He pondered he question, wondering himself at the answer.

"Why? Because..well.." He couldn't figure out how to put it into words. He couldn't think of a good enough reason. "I don't know, Lucy." He released her arms and leaned away from her. _Why was he doing this? _Lucy meant so much to him, too much to risk losing by his one sided feelings. But as one sided as he had felt they were, he couldn't shake the remembrance of how her name had sounded on her sleeping lips. Lucy meant so much to him. He had always been there to catch her. When she had been kidnapped, when she had been given over to the infinity clock. He had caught her tonight when she had fallen by his fault. And yet she had asked him not to go. What had she been dreaming about? What could possibly have been occurring in her dream to drive him away from her? "I don't know," he stated once more, moving to let her out from under him.


	7. Electrified

Lucy's mind was feeling electrified. Natsu had been so close. By moving away from her he was offering her the chance to escape, but instead she simply sat up. She wanted to know why he was acting the way he was. None of this made any sense. She didn't understand Natsu or his reasoning. Why did he care if she dreamt about him? Why did it matter to him that she had smiled? She didn't know if she should continue acting like nothing happened, or if she should probe his mind. Or perhaps she could even just confess to have dreamt of him. Although if she did that she'd have to confess to dreaming about him every night. Lucy was too scared to do anything, she couldn't bring herself to lie or to take a chance. Resigning herself to cowardice she sighed and stated, looking into Natsu's eyes:

"Let's go to sleep Natsu." He smiled weakly at her and nodded, moving to get up. Lucy caught his wrist, "We can both sleep here." She shivered at the thought, "it's cold tonight." Natsu looked at her with wariness in his eyes, but didn't argue. Together, well separately, they climbed underneath the big blanket. Natsu turned his bare back to Lucy, staring towards the couch. Lucy looked at him a moment before turning away towards the wall and the window. She ignored the heat she felt coming from him and, curling into her pillow, fell asleep.

She wasn't sure which of her senses was the first to kick in the next morning. She felt a ray of sunlight shining across her face. She could smell a dew outside that meant it had rained the night before. She could hear a steady breath in her ear. But the sense that most claimed her attention was the feeling of something smooth and warm encircled about her waist. A blush spread across her cheeks as she imagined the person to whom the arm belonged. _Natsu_ she thought to herself with a sigh.

Natsu shifted next to her, and she heard his breathing change pattern, signaling his awake. Frightened of his potential reaction, Lucy pretended to still be asleep. She felt Natsu yank back his arm suddenly, she fought the urge to laugh as Natsu muttered to himself in confusion. She waited a minute or two, and then feigned awakening. When she sat up she realized that Natsu was faking being asleep. _Seriously?_ She asked herself? _He's going to pretend he didn't have his arm around me by pretending he slept in the same position all night? _Somehow this caused her to laugh. She didn't know what she was going to do with Natsu.


	8. Hiding

Natsu heard Lucy laugh and used It as his excuse to 'wake up.' He rolled over feigning sleepiness and painstakingly opened his eyes to look at Lucy. He stretched his arms with a yawn, and tried not to blush as he thought of where his right arm had been five minutes earlier. "Morning Lucy!" he said when stretched out.

"Good morning Natsu." She smiled down at him, a dazzling smile that took his breath away. She looked so cute in the morning.

He realized too late that he was staring. Her pinks went rosy with his attention.

"I-I'll be back," she stuttered before jumping out of bed and into her bathroom.

Natsu let out a small laugh as he watched her fumble her way out of the room. He went into the kitchen searching for a glass of water. He found one and chugged it down warily. He didn't know what to do anymore. Last night had been impossible. He had wanted so badly to tell Lucy how he felt, craved so intensely to kiss her and let her see through that action what he couldn't tell her. But he had wimped out. Of course he had, it was easier to hold it in than ruin their friendship, right? Somehow he felt less sure this morning. Her whispered words through the night had led him to believe she wasn't as indifferent to him as she let on. Natsu rinsed out his cup, and left it to try. He moved around her kitchen searching for something to eat. He wanted to make her something. Honestly though, he had no idea how. He grumbled to himself before leaving the kitchen. As he turned the corner he glanced towards the bathroom where Lucy was peeking her head out the door. He sank back into the Kitchen, curious to find out why she wasn't just coming out. He stayed hidden long enough for her to conclude that she was safe. She suddenly bolted out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. Natsu immediately pulled his eyes away, closing them tightly. He realized now why she was being so secretive. Sometimes he really was clueless. He heard her rummage through her closet quickly before the door slammed once more behind her.

He shook away images of her wet hair and glistening arms and legs, still embarrassed that he hadn't caught on sooner, and moved out of the kitchen for real. He walked over to her bed and pulled the blanket up. He then moved to the couch in search of his Jacket. He was about to pick it up, when he decided to leave it behind. He wondered what Lucy would do with his Jacket if he left. He grinned mischievously at his own idea. He glanced towards the bathroom once more before moving to the window and leaping out. He needed some real alone time to process everything in his head.


	9. Thief

Lucy came out of the bathroom, relieved that she had been able to retrieve her clothes earlier without being seen. She put her dirty pajamas away before moving towards the kitchen. She had a feeling that Natsu was probably there. When she turned the corner she was surprised to find it empty. "Natsu?" She called, confused. She went back into her room to discover Natsu's jacket still on the couch. She also realized that Natsu had made her bed. But she didn't find Natsu. The Jerk had left without saying goodbye. _And, _she muttered, _without eating. _Somehow the latter thought was more disconcerting to her than the first. She was hopeless. She really didn't understand that boy. Even stranger than her made bed and his empty stomach, however was his straggling jacket. What was she going to do with Natsu's clothing? She didn't know if she should return it or hold onto it. She could only imagine the questions everyone would ask her if she showed up at the guild with Natsu's clothes. She blushed at the questions she could only imagine the guild asking her. _NO, _she affirmed, _better if I hold onto it for now. _Lucy picked it up off of the couch and held it up to her nose. It smelled just like him, even after a night off his body, it still carried within it his scent and his heat.

She carried his jacket to her closet where she placed it inside, directly between her favorite clothes. Maybe if they were close by her clothes would pick up on his scent. She smiled at nothing in particular before moving towards the kitchen where she ate something quickly and headed off for the guildhall. Maybe she and Natsu would find a job to go on together. She made it to the guild quicker than usual. She walked into the guild hall to find almost nobody there. She was a bit disappointed to find nobody to talk to, but mostly she was upset that Natsu wasn't there. Grumbling she moved towards the request board looking for something that fit hers and Natsu's profiles.


	10. Forest of Dreams

Natsu was running through the woods at a rapid pace. _Have to, _he panted, _get her off my mind. _He imagined all sorts of villains surrounding him as he blasted fireballs in every direction. Training was always good for him in these moments. The moments when he literally needed to let off steam. He had been running and blasting for a long time before he finally collapsed on the ground looking up through the trees. He closed his eyes, still breathing heavily, and found himself drifting to sleep. He really hadn't slept much the night before. Lucy had whispered his name several more times during the night, each time pulling him from his own dreams into the nightmare of their confused reality. He sighed as he let sleep pull him away.

"_Natsu!"_

_He turns towards the voice calling his name. Lucy. He stares longingly at her as she runs towards him. Everything around them is bright and he feels warm. He is too surprised to do anything as Lucy flings herself into his arms. She lays her head on his shoulder, and Natsu's arms wrap tenderly around her. "Don't ever leave me," She sighs, "Please Natsu, promise we'll be together forever." Natsu, looking down into her eyes, whispers slowly,_

"_I promise to protect you forever, Lucy." He whispers, gently. He moves one of his hands to her face, tilting her chin up. He leans in and places his lips on hers. Her hands move up to his neck and keep his head firmly in place as her lips move against his own. His hands find their way to her waist, where he pulls her closer to him. Her arm brushes against his jacket._

_My jacket. _

Natsu's eyes open reluctantly. It was only a dream. He knew that his jacket was still at Lucy's. He hadn't wanted to wake up, but it was better to avoid dreams that weren't coming true. He got up off the ground taking in his surroundings. The sun was in a very different place then earlier. He had been sleeping several hours. Natsu was grateful that so much time had passed. He really hadn't been ready to go to the guild earlier, but falling asleep had bought him some time. Resigned to the reality that Natsu needed to head back he pushed through the trees towards Magnolia.


	11. Cold

Lucy was starting to get worried. She had been at the guild hall for several hours and still there had been no sign of Natsu. Nobody had seen him all day. Except her of course, but only for that brief moment before he'd disappeared. She looked down at the mission request in her lap. It really was perfect. "Motion Sick Mother in need of Escort to Fiore Capital: 10,000 Jewel" Lucy laughed at the irony of the request. Natsu would love this job because he wouldn't have to ride on anything. She loved it because it meant she would get to be with him. She couldn't wait to show him the job. She knew Happy and Natsu were short on food money, and her rent was coming up soon. The doors to the guild hall suddenly burst open, and there he stood.

She jumped off her stool and started to run forward. To her surprise Natsu wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Hey! Looks like Grey is not the only stripper in fairy tail!" a voice shouted from behind her.

Lucy was close enough to see Natsu blush.

"Shut up, Jet," was all Natsu said in response.

Lucy smiled as she got closer, "Hey, Natsu!" She began,

"Oh, hey Lucy," he said all nonchalant. She hesitated a moment before continuing, confused by his coldness.

"I found us a job!" she beamed holding out the paper. "It's perfect for us! Both in description and price!"

Natsu's expression was vacant as he looked over the description. "Sounds good," He mumbled, and then walked away.

Lucy stared after him confused. He hadn't turned _down _the mission, but he certainly didn't appear excited. Natsu went over to the bar and called out, "Hey Mira," she appeared immediately, "Can you get me a drink?" Lucy's eyes went wider at his request. It usually took Natsu a lot longer and later in the day to start drinking. She was growing more and more concerned for him by the minute.

"Natsu," she began, sitting by him at the bar, "is everything all right?"

"Fine." He stated, without looking at her.

"Oookay." She said, drawing out her response with her confusion. "So, we need to leave pretty soon for the jo-"

"Lucy," he snapped, "just let me drink this in peace." Lucy was seriously ticked. She didn't understand the idiot. What was his deal? Part of her wanted to hit him, another part wanted to cry. She opted for neither.

"All right. Enjoy your drink Natsu."


	12. Apology

Natsu cringed as Lucy left him. Talk about being a jerk. He lifted his mug up and then decided against it. Alcohol was the last thing he actually needed. Who knows what he would do with that in his system? Lucy was clearly already enough to make him act like an idiot. When he turned around Lucy was already gone. He left the bar and walked towards the door. He was going to have to apologize to Lucy, but how? He started walking faster, following her scent. He followed her quickly, hoping to catch her before she started hating him. He finally caught sight of her, just down the road. He was almost to her side when he caught ear of her voice,

"-need a partner for this job, what do you say?"

That was when he noticed Gray by her side, she was holding out the job request, her face lit with a smile.

No way. No _way_ was he letting this happen. He picked up pace, he was not letting Gray take his place.

"Yea-"Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist and ripped the paper from Gray's hand. "Natsu! What the heck!?"

"Lucy already _has _a partner snowflake!"

"Natsu!" Lucy cried, as he pulled her behind him. "Ow! Hey! Slow down!" He did, but didn't release her.

He started walking towards her house, fuming but not quite sure why. Nothing he had been doing lately made much sense. He didn't get why he felt so out of control. Sure, he thought Lucy was great, and beautiful and he liked her… but he didn't get why he was acting so bipolar about it.

"Natsu." He glanced behind to look at Lucy.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I just get grumpy without Happy around." She nodded, as if she understood. He stopped walking and she nearly ran into him in surprise. "When's this job anyways?"

She looked up into his eyes with a shy smile,

"Um…we probably should have left an hour ago." She looked at him apologetically. "We won't be able to wait for Happy, so maybe it's best if I go with someone el-"

"Didn't you hear what I told Gray? I'm your partner Lucy!" She blushed,

"I know that, but Happy is a part of the team too."

"A part that is currently not here. He'll understand."

They looked at each other a moment before either one spoke. Finally Lucy broke the silence,

"All right, let's stop at my house and pick up the supplies we need."

"Sounds Perfect!"

When they got to the street outside her house, Natsu immediately jumped up to the window.

"HEY!" she yelled, "Can't you go through the door just this once?"

Natsu looked down at her from his perch and smirked, "can't you jump just this once?" And with that he left her to climb the stairs as he entered her home.

The first thing he noticed was that his jacket was no longer on the couch. Curious he sniffed around to see if he could find where she had put it. He sniffed his way to her closet where he found it amidst all her clothes. Interesting.

He went over to her bed and sprawled out, relaxing into the cushion while he waited for her to make it up the stairs.


	13. Mischief

"Natsu! Get out of my bed!" she yelled the minute she was through the door. Leave it to that punk to immediately make himself right at home.

"But it's so comfy..." he whined.

"NOW!" He opened his eyes and looked up just in time to avoid a kick she sent his way.

"All right! You're no fun!" He moved over to the couch and watched as she started packing a bag for their journey. Out of curiosity he asked, "Hey Lucy, have you seen my jacket?"

Lucy stopped in her tracks. "Your jacket?" she asked, hesitant.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I left it here last night."

For some reason she had the strangest urge to lie. "No, I don't think I have." What was she doing?! Natsu wasn't going to fall for her lies.

"Oh. Ok. I must have left it somewhere else. Somewhere not here."

Lucy let out a deep breath. He fell for it. She smirked to herself, she was good at lying.

"Hey Lucy!" he called from across the room, "Do you need anything from your closet on this trip?" She heard him begin to open the closet door,

"Actually I do need-"then it hit her what she had placed inside earlier, "nothing! I DON'T NEED ANYTHING FROM THERE!" she screeched. Running to his side to slam shut the partially open door. She spread her arms across the doors. Natsu was giving her the strangest look.

"Lucy, I know where you keep your Bras, and it's not in there. I don't get what you could possibly have to hide inside your closet that would cause you to react like this."

No kidding. Why _was _she acting like this? She needed to come up with an excuse, and now.

"Hide? I-I don't have anything to hide. I just-just….um say Natsu- have you had anything to eat today?"

She internally smashed her palm into her face repeatedly.

"We can pick something up on the road." His eyes lit up, "Oh! I know!"

"Know what?!" she asked warily.

"I know what you have inside your closet!"

He did?!

"Don't worry Lucy, I won't tell Levy."

Levy? What?!

"Why would Levy care about what's in my closet?" He looked at her as if she were stupid.

"Obviously that's where you're hiding your latest novel, right? Geez Lucy, could you be any more obvious?"

Lucy started laughing. Man, sometimes Natsu being completely clueless was such a blessing!

Together they finished packing their supplies. Lucy went down the stairs, pausing to lock the door. Obviously Natsu was already outside, having lept once more from her window.


	14. Nausea

Natsu was having a hard time not laughing. Lucy had been lying about his jacket. How stupid did she think he was? Two days ago Natsu believed Lucy would never love him, but after the last 24 hours he was no longer sure. Everything was starting to add up and he just didn't know what to do about it.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Lucy exited the building.

"So!" he began, "where are we meeting our client?"

"Hargeon." Natsu didn't miss the small blush that rose to her cheeks. Hargeon huh? Ironic. They were going to the place they first met.

"All right!" he exclaimed, "Are we walking straight there? Or do we need to take the train?" Lucy gazed at him apologetically.

"If we had left earlier we could have gone by foot. But now, it's too late in the day . . . we are going to have to take the train." Natsu cringed as he thought of their fate, but tried to remain a good sport.

"Well, let's get going then." He led the way, and Lucy followed after him.

They didn't say anything for a few moments. Natsu knew Lucy felt bad about the train.

"It's not your fault Lucy. I took too long being a jerk- I deserve to be sick for an hour or two." He gave her a sideways grin. Lucy didn't respond, and Natsu didn't say anything else. They continued to the train in silence. That is, until Lucy suddenly exclaimed:

"NATSU!" He turned towards her, expecting something dangerous, but instead found her to be staring at him, more appropriately, at his chest. He followed her gaze down and blushed. He still wasn't wearing a shirt. "You can't go on a mission like this!"

"ummm-"

"Come on!" and with that final exclamation Lucy pulled him towards the nearest store. Natsu didn't really know what to think of their situation. Here they were, looking to buy him some clothing all because Lucy was hiding his in her closet. When he had left his jacket at her house this morning he really had never expected this result.

"Um-hey Lu-"

"No arguing Natsu! You aren't Gray. You will be fully clothed during our job!" She glared back at him, daring him to argue.

"We could go look for my ja-"

"No!" she stopped and stared into his eyes. "I'm going to buy you something new. Your jacket was getting old anyways." Natsu blinked at her comment but decided she meant no offense.

"allright,' he grumbled, giving in. "But, you don't have to pay."

"What's it matter since all the money we earn comes from the same place?" He didn't have an argument there, so he just let her tow him into the store's masculine section. She walked straight to a selection of dark jackets. She selected a dark blue jacket that was cut off at the shoulders. The hemlines were all trimmed in a golden was open all the way down, but if he had a belt around his waist it would remain closed. It was long too. It was just his style. He smiled as she held it out proudly. "What do ya think? Will this work?"

His smile grew bigger, "it's perfect Lucy!" He tried it on quickly and discovered it was a perfect fit.

Lucy took it back and walked to the counter, preparing to pay. She stopped next to a selection of belts with a gasp. Without hesitating she selected one and finished her journey to the counter. Natsu reached her side just as she finished the purchase. "Thanks!" she called to the owner before turning to Natsu and handing him his new jacket. She held the belt behind her back, waiting for him to put the jacket on.

When he was finished he held his hand out for the belt. He took a step back as Lucy put her arms around his waist. He felt her pull the belt around him, and he tried not to do anything stupid- like hug her. As she started to clasp the metal pieces together, Natsu looked down at her concentrated face. Her lips were pursed together, her tongue poked itself out of the corner. He swallowed hard and looked away. Now was not the time to be thinking about Lucy's lips. Lucy stepped away from him suddenly, and looked into his eyes happily. "Tada!" She cried.

Natsu looked down at his new belt and froze as he observed its shape. It was in the shape of the Fairy Tail emblem! He grabbed Lucy's shoulders with excitement, "Lucy! This is awesome!" He pulled her into a hug, but quickly let go when he realized what he had done. Both of them blushed slightly, but chose to ignore the fact. They left the store and continued- hurriedly- towards the train station once more.

They promptly arrived and after paying for their tickets Natsu and Lucy boarded the train. Even before it started moving Natsu felt sick. He groaned and put his head in his hands doubling over.

"You're already sick? We haven't even moved!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Just thinking about it churns my stomach." He hated his motion sicknesses. He hated it with a passion. It was his biggest physical weakness it was a curse. The train jerked to a start and he felt bile rise in his throat. Erza's voice suddenly sounded in his memories. _It's all about mental control, Natsu. Get it together. _ She was always saying stuff like that, but it didn't matter. When he was riding something nothing else even entered his mind. If only he could find a distraction, think about something else.

Just when Natsu thought he was going to lose everything in his stomach he felt something press against his back. It traced a small circle, gently, soothingly. He weakly glanced from the corners of his eyes to see Lucy's delicate hand extended, a sympathetic smile across her face. He concentrated on her fingers, hoping they could distract him from his nausea. He tried to envision the image she was tracing in his mind. Once more he was met with the Fairy Tail emblem. She marked its image a few more times before her fingers slid up the back of his neck and into his hair. A shiver passed through Natsu's body at the sensation. A feeling fluttered inside his stomach, but this one didn't make him sick. The more her fingers slid through his hair the better he felt. The flutters in his stomach combatted the churning-neutralizing everything in their path. Lucy pulled his head gently to rest against her legs. His legs drew up off the ground, tucking beside him. As Lucy gently caressed his forehead he felt himself slip away into unconsciousness.


	15. Desperation

Lucy watched Natsu's back rise and fall with his gentle breathing. She was relieved that he had fallen asleep-it would spare him the sensation of his motion sickness. They were about an hour into their journey and about a half an hour or so remained. She had been surprised at how quickly Natsu had fallen asleep. It had taken him less than ten minutes. Her leg was starting to fall asleep under Natsu's head, but she loathed to wake him for the mere purpose of shifting positions. So she let him sleep. He really was so cute. Natsu rolled slightly in his sleep, almost falling off the bench. Gently darting her hands forward, Lucy caught Natsu before he could tumble over the edge and helped him ease into a new position. His face was now facing the opposite direction as before, directed towards her. His closed eyes aimed towards her face.

Lucy's breath caught slightly as she lifted a tentative hand up to brush away a fallen lock of hair. Her fingertips gently brushed against his forehead and he stirred slightly at the contact. She moved her hand away stiffly, praying he would remain asleep. Within seconds he eased back into his deep slumber. Lucy stayed frozen only a moment before her hand once more found its way to his soft hair. She continued to stare at him as his little breaths warmed her thigh, taking in everything about him.

"Lu-cy," he whispered in his sleep. She didn't know how she knew he was still sleeping, but she did. The way her name slipped through his lips caught her by surprise. There was so much tenderness in his tone. The fire mage who continually was burning things and yelling at people and endlessly picking fights had just whispered her name in a way that brushed against her heart. Staring at his face Lucy became, once more, aware of a no longer deniable fact. She was in love with Natsu Dragneel. She loved him. But she wasn't sure how he felt about her. And she didn't possess the courage to find out. But, she thought with a smile, she did have the courage to press her lips to his forehead. Knowing full well that Natsu was beyond rational thought and stuck in dreams she bent forward and brushed her lips against Natsu's head.

A whistle sounded somewhere and the train started slowing down.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are now approaching Hargeon station. Please remain seated until we have reached a full and complete stop."

Lucy pulled back from Natsu before he could wake, praying that the sound of the speakers didn't wake him. Relieved to see that he was still sound asleep she relaxed into the back of the seat. As the train completed its descent, Lucy held on to Natsu tightly, preventing the momentum of the vehicle from depositing him on the ground. When everything was still once more she eased her grip on his body. He was still sound asleep.

"Natsu!" She whispered, trying to be gentle but loud enough to wake him. He didn't stir. "Natsu," she tried again. Still nothing. "Hey!" she began to shake his shoulders, "Natsu! Wake up!" She was shocked to observe that his nap was still undisturbed. She started running through ideas of how to wake him. Everyone else in the train car had almost completely exited. Growing a little desperate Lucy slid his head from her lap and towered over him. Even that had no effect. She started shaking him roughly. "NATSU!" Despite the impossibility of the fact, Natsu remained unaffected. Lucy was getting desperate. If she couldn't wake him soon, the train would turn around before they would be able to get off. She knelt by Natsu's sleeping form, observing his sleeping face once more. His lips were parted slightly and an absurd idea popped into her head. Before she could talk herself out of it, Lucy bent forward and placed her lips against Natsu's. They were warm and soft, everything she had imagined, and at their touch Lucy felt her world spinning around her. She moved her lips against his, urging them into motion, and, hopefully, his mind into consciousness. It worked. After a heated, tense, second, she felt Natsu stir. She jolted away from him, praying that her kiss would be lost in the delirious limbo between the conscious and unconscious minds.

"Natsu!" She boomed once more, "Get up right now! Or you'll end up riding back to Magnolia alone!"

His eyes flashed open in a single instant. He looked confused. He sat up quickly, observing their surroundings.  
"Where'd everyone go!?" he cried as he shot to his feet. Lucy didn't miss that hand that slowly raised to his lips. She blushed, crimson, as he skimmed them for something unknown.

"Everyone got off the train five minutes ago when it stopped! And if we don't do the same we'll end up going right back home." Before he could say anything else, Lucy grabbed her bag and headed for the door. As she exited the train and walked into a chilly twilight the only thing Lucy could think of was how warm Natsu's lips had been, and how desperate she was to kiss him once more, only this time fully conscious.


	16. Memories

Natsu had been dreaming about kissing Lucy again. He watched her disappear through the doors and once more felt an odd tingle vibrating through his lips. This was the first time that one of his dreams had left a physical imprint on him. He blushed as he imagined the feeling on his lips as something real. He followed Lucy through the doors, still confused, but resigned to be hit by reality. Lucy was already really far ahead of him, "Hey Lucy!" she didn't look back, "Wait up!" He started sprinting when he realized she was ignoring him. "So confusing,"he muttered under his breath.

When he finally caught up to Lucy he grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. Even in the fading light he could tell that her cheeks were stained a very red color. _What the-_

"Let go of me!" her protest was a lot weaker sounding than usual. Natsu obliged and released her.

"Lucy," he began, but she wouldn't look at him. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah." Her voice was shaky, 'just a little tired. I'd like to get to the Inn sooner rather than later." He was certain there was more to it, but he didn't push. And so he simply nodded and led the way.

As they walked through the streets he felt waves of nostalgia sweep over him. It had been so long since they had met. They walked through the main plaza and it was like he was seeing their first few moments all over again. When he had first seen her in Hargeon there had been an instant connection. After interrupting the love charm the fake Salamander had cast she offered to treat him to a meal. As he had sit across from her, stuffing his face, she had talked and talked and talked. At first he was confused by her words, but then she started talking about Fairy Tail. He had loved the way she spoke of his family. She had never met them and yet she seemed to know, instinctively, what Fairy Tail was all about. He didn't tell her who he was, he still didn't know why, but when he had saved her later and seen her summon a spirit- or more like felt her power since he was actually trying not to puke when she did so- he knew she belonged with his family. He never would have imagined the crazy adventures they were destined to have. He never would have imagined the feelings Lucy would awaken within him.

Now, walking beside her, he couldn't imagine anything other than how much he cared for her and how deeply devoted he was to protecting her. He shook himself from his thoughts as they reached the Hargeon Inn. Lucy walked straight to the Innkeeper and demanded, "Two rooms please."

The Innkeeper looked down at Lucy with a frown, "Sorry, Ma'am, only got one room left, last one sold a few moments ago." Lucy looked back at Natsu, panicked.

"That's just fine, Sir, we'll take it." Natsu smiled at Lucy and whispered, "I'll sleep on the couch."

"And if there isn't one?" She glared at him. He shrugged.

"I'll sleep on the floor." Natsu leaned over the counter and paid for the room. As soon as he had the key he walked towards their room, room 26, without hesitation.

Lucy caught up as Natsu was turning the key in the door. Together they entered their room. Both of them froze as they realized the size of their room. Barely six inches separated the bathroom from the bed and not much more space was available between the bed and the door. Apparently the last room available was made for a single midget child.

"And if there is no floor?" Lucy asked, turning panicked eyes to Natsu.

". . . Under the bed?" they both looked hopefully towards the bed but discovered that this too provided less than accommodating space. "No? Um . . . "Natsu really didn't know what to say. They had been reduced to a single solution but a solution that presented them with a problem. "I guess I'll sleep in the tub." He peeked into the bathroom and was met with the most disgusting, grimy bathtub the world had ever seen.

"Natsu. Give it up." Lucy grumbled from behind him, "We both know we'll be sharing the bed, so stop whining and get ready." Lucy pushed him inside the bathroom with his bag and shut the door. He changed into his pajamas, or more accurately he took off his jacket and belt. After which he brushed his teeth. He started to walk out of the bathroom door when Lucy yelled, "WAIT!" he obeyed without a second thought and waited for her signal. Eventually she called out for him to come and he left the bathroom behind him. Lucy had also changed. She was dressed in a silky pink tank top and shorts. Pushing past him she entered the bathroom with her toothbrush. Natsu put his stuff down and sat awkwardly on the bed. He debated which side to sleep on for a minute before Lucy exited the bathroom and sat next to him.

"Um, do you want to sleep on the left or the right?'

"The right, it's closer to the wall." Natsu nodded and allowed her to crawl behind him towards her chosen side. When she was all situated he too crawled beneath the covers. The two of them lay on their backs in the darkness for several minutes- neither one spoke but neither did they sleep.

Natsu was doing his best to focus on himself. On his breathing. Then on his position. He couldn't believe that two nights in a row he was without Happy, alone with Lucy and in her bed. Natsu felt the bed tremble slightly as Lucy shivered. He turned his head to look at her. "Are you cold?" he asked, instantly concerned.

"N-no," came the stuttered reply. Natsu could see Lucy's hand rub against her arm, searching for friction, for heat.

"Don't lie Lucy. I can see you shivering." He scooted a little closer, hoping to aid her in the process of warming up. She pushed even further away, now against the wall completely. The second the skin on her shoulder made contact with the wall she jolted back. Her other shoulder bumped Natsu's. It was his turn to shiver. As the heat from his body reached hers he could see her resistance to him break piece by piece. Ignoring his conflicted feelings Natsu did the one thing she was denying herself, he grabbed her waist and pulled her against him.

"N-Natsu," she protested.

"Natsu nothing. Just be quiet and let me help you." Natsu held her in his arms and enjoyed how perfectly she seemed to fit there. Her skin was cold and her body stiff, but gradually he felt her begin to relax in his embrace. They didn't say anything else as they held each other. They allowed sleep to pull at them, relying on each other's warmth. Lucy curled her head into Natsu's chest and as exhaustion made its final claim to her mind Natsu leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. _I love you Lucy Heartfilia, _he thought to himself as his eyelids drooped closed.


	17. I promise this note is worth your time

Hello to all my followers, fans and friends.

I'm sorry it's taking me so long to upload.

I usually don't do stuff like this, meaning author's notes. I know they can get annoying real fast.

However, I just wanted to update you on the status of my story.

NEVER FEAR BLIND DENIAL IS COMING ALONG WONDERFULLY.

The only problem is I got writers block for the middle section.

I ended up skipping way ahead and I wrote a good 11,000 words...now I just have to figure out how to get you guys from where we are at to where I have written. The end is basically entirely wrapped up. If anyone has any ideas about where to take the next few chapters PLEASE let me know! I want to finish this for you...I promise, the end is TOTALLY worth the wait. :)

You rock!

-Madabelle


End file.
